


Unexpected

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Frightfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway goes to see Lewis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lewis_challenge Lewis Frightfest 2013 on LJ

Hathaway was growing increasingly concerned about his boss who had called in sick for the previous few days.  The last time they had spoken had been the evening before Lewis became ill, when drunken admissions of attraction had been made by both of them.  Hathaway feared that Lewis now regretted the intimacy and had chosen this method to avoid seeing him again.  Intent on clearing the air he called round at Lewis’ flat.

Much to his surprise Lewis seemed delighted to see him, welcoming him in with open arms.  Hathaway relaxed only to feel sharp teeth biting into his neck.


End file.
